Metatron und das Wort Gottes
Metatron und das Wort Gottes ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Als die Winchesters eine verstörende Videobotschaft von Kevin erhalten, setzen sie alles daran herauszufinden, was die dritte Aufgabe ist. Die Brüder machen eine Entdeckung, die sie zu einem Casino in Colorado führt, wo sie einen mysteriösen Einsiedler finden, der möglicherweise in der Lage sein könnte, die Lücken in Kevins Recherche zu füllen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Crowley eine Glückssträhne. Castiel versucht sich vor Naomi zu verbergen und die Engel jagen ihn. Handlung Kevin ist auf Garths Hausboot. Dean und Sam klopfen an. Es ist aber nicht das geheime Klopfen, das sie vereinbart hatten. Darauf spricht Kevin die beiden auch darauf an, doch diese gehen darauf nicht ein. Sie überreichen ihm Crowleys Hälfte der Steintafel und erklären, es sei ihnen gelungen, diese an sich zu bringen, als der Dämonenkönig sich seinen weltlichen Aktivitäten gewidmet hat. Kevin freut sich, da er jetzt herausfinden kann, was die dritte Aufgabe ist. Als die Winchesters das Boot wieder verlassen, verändert sich ihr Aussehen. Es sind Dämonen, die Crowley engagiert hat, um die Brüder zu spielen. Das Hausboot ist eine Kulisse und Crowley der Regisseur. Der König der Hölle ist beunruhigt, wegen des Vorhabens der Winchesters. Im Hauptquartier der Männer der Schriften versucht Dean weiterhin Sam, der mittlerweile auch Fieberschübe hat, aufzupeppeln. Diesem wird das alles zu viel und er macht seinem Bruder klar, dass er ihm nicht wirklich helfen kann. Sam meint, es wird ihm erst wieder etwas besser gehen, wenn er die letzte Prüfung ablegen kann. Bevor Dean etwas erwidern kann, bekommen sie eine Nachricht von Kevin. Er hat ihnen all seine Informationen geschickt. Er hat sein Mail-Programm so eingerichtet, dass es die Daten verschickt, wenn er nicht wöchentlich ein Update macht. Er erklärt, wenn die Brüder jetzt diese Nachricht erhalten, sei er tot, weil Crowley ihn geschnappt hat. Die Winchester sind bestürzt und fühlen sich schuldig. Während Dean noch hinterfragt, was sie hätten besser machen können, um Kevin zu schützen, sieht Sam bereits Kevins Daten durch. Castiel zappt sich durch verschiedene Filialen einer Restaurantkette, um sich vor Naomi zu verstecken. Sie hat bereits ihre Engel auf ihn angesetzt, aber bisher kamen sie immer zu spät. So auch diesmal. Als sie ihrer Chefin von dem erneuten Fehlschlag berichten, ist diese unzufrieden mit ihnen. Sie erklärt, wenn sie schon nicht wüssten, bei welcher Filiale er als nächstes auftaucht, müssten sie wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass er bei einer Filiale länger verweilt. Sam stößt auf ein Symbol, das ihm bekannt vorkommt. Er findet es in einem anthropologischen Buch über amerikanische Ureinwohner. Es gehört zu einem winzigen Indianerstamm in Colorado und es wird mit Nachrichtenbote Gottes übersetzt. Sam ist der Meinung, dass sie nach Colorado fahren sollten. Er glaubt, dass sie dort vielleicht Metatron finden. Dean ist skeptisch, doch dann lässt er sich doch darauf ein und die beiden fahren nach Colorado. Als Castiel in einer neuen Filiale auftaucht, findet er dort ein Schlachtfeld vor. Eine Frau mit ausgebrannten Augen bittet ihn, aufzuhören. Alle Menschen im Restaurant wurden von den Engeln angegriffen, die hinter ihm her sind. Als Cas sich zu der Frau hinunter beugt, tauchen Naomis Engel und schließlich auch Naomi auf. Sie tötet die Frau. Cas ist entsetzt, schließlich sollten sie als Engel doch die Hirten der Menschen sein. Naomi erinnert ihn daran, was sie schon alles in Gottes Namen getan haben, wie beispielsweise die Erstgeborenen in Ägypten zu töten. Castiel meint, er wäre daran nicht beteiligt gewesen. Naomi korrigiert ihn und meint, er könne sich nur nicht erinnern. Sie habe ihn schon so oft wieder auf den rechten Pfad bringen müssen, da er schon immer etwas Rebellisches an sich hatte. Sie will wissen, wo die Engelssteintafel ist, doch Castiel weigert sich, ihr zu verraten, wo sie sind. Daraufhin schickt sie ihre Engel los, um in den anderen Filialen nach der Tafel zu suchen. Die Dämonenschauspieler sind wieder bei Kevin. Dieser meint, er brauche etwas zu essen und schickt die Brüder mit einer Bestellliste los. Crowley ist zufrieden mit der schauspielerischen Leistung der beiden. Die Brüder checken in einem Motel in Colorado ein. Während Dean sie ins Gästebuch einträgt, hört Sam auf einmal seltsame Geräusche. Der Rezeptionist schaut ihn seltsam an und Dean redet sich heraus, indem er sagt, Sam hätte die Grippe. Als sie auf dem Zimmer sind, legt Sam sich hin. Dean meint, er würde sich das lokale Museum ansehen. Sam möchte dem Rezeptionisten nachgehen, da er ihm kam komisch vorkam. Dean meint jedoch, dass sein Bruder im Bett bleiben sollte. Der Ältere lässt sich vom Kurator des Museums etwas über den Indianerstamm erzählen. Der Häuptling habe den Stamm in eine karge, steinige Region geführt und ihnen erklärt, dass es die Heimat von Gottes Nachrichtenbote auf Erden sei und es ihnen gut ergehen würde, solange sie ihm Geschichten als "Opfergabe" darböten. Dean erkennt auf einem alten Foto den Häuptling als den Rezeptionisten wieder. Sam hat sich derweil selbst aufgemacht, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er sieht, wie der Rezeptionist vor einer Zimmertür einige Kartons voller Bücher abstellt. Sam hört wieder jenes seltsame Geräusch. Sam erkennt, dass dies das Zimmer Metatrons sein muss. Leider hat Sam einen weiteren Fieberschub und bricht zusammen, ehe er Dean von seiner Entdeckung berichten kann. Als Dean ihn findet, steckt er ihn in ein Eisbad, um die Temperatur zu senken. Naomis Engel konnten die Steintafel nicht finden. Naomi verletzt und droht Castiel, ihn auseinander zu nehmen, um herauszufinden, wo er die Tafel versteckt hat. Plötzlich taucht Crowley auf und erschießt einen von Naomis Engeln. Er erklärt, dass er eins der Engelsschwerter einschmelzen und Patronen daraus hat machen lassen. Naomi ist sauer, weil Crowley sich schon wieder einmischt. Als Crowley auch auf sie zielt, ist sie verschwunden, als er abdrückt. Der zweite von Naomis Engeln ist jedoch noch da und der Dämon enthüllt, dass der Engel für ihn arbeitet. Sie teleportieren sich in Crowleys Büro. Derweil kommt Kevin mit der Entschlüsselung der Steintafel nicht weiter. Er erklärt den vermeintlichen Winchesters, dass er nun doch die zweite Hälfte brauche und gibt ihnen die Koordinaten, wo sie sie finden können. Crowley verhört Castiel und schießt auch auf ihn, doch dieser will ihm nichts verraten. Crowley hat seine eigene Überlegung angestellt. Von dem Engelssöldner weiß er, dass Naomis Einfluss auf Castiel abgebrochen ist, als Cas die Steintafel berührt hat. Der Dämonenkönig glaubt, dass der Engel die Tafel an keinem Ort versteckt hat, sondern nah bei sich. Plötzlich steckt er Castiel die Hand in den Bauch und zieht die blutverschmierte Steintafel aus ihm heraus. Dann klingelt sein Handy. Einer der Dämonenschauspieler ruft ihn an. Sie sind zu der Adresse gefahren, an der Kevin angeblich seine Hälfte der Steintafel versteckt hat. Nun sind sie in einer Teufelsfalle gefangen. Crowley ist sauer und lässt den anderen Engel bei Castiel, um sich um das akutere Problem zu kümmern. Als Sam wieder zu sich kommt, erzählt er Dean sofort, was er gesehen hat. Auch von dem seltsamen Geräusch berichtet er ihm. Dean kann ihm nicht so ganz folgen, also führt sein Bruder ihn kurzerhand zu dem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg meint der Jüngere, dass er sich an viele weit zurück liegende Ereignisse klar erinnert. Sam erzählt davon, wie Dean ihm früher immer vorgelesen hat von einem Comic über Arthus Tafelrunde und der Suche nach dem Heiligen Gral. Sam hat als Kind immer gedacht, er könne so eine Aufgabe niemals schaffen. Dann kommt Sam zu der Überlegung, dass er vielleicht damals schon gespürt hat, dass er nicht rein war. Das wäre jetzt aber nicht mehr wichtig, da ihn die Prüfungen reinigen würden. Sie erreichen das Zimmer, wo der Rezeptionist die Bücher abgeladen hat. Doch diese sind nicht mehr da. Die Brüder betreten das Zimmer und werden dann von Metatron mit einer Waffe bedroht. Sam leidet unter dem Geräusch, während die beiden versuchen, Metatron zu erklären, wer sie sind und was sie wollen. Der Engel hat noch nie von ihnen gehört und weiß angeblich auch nicht, was in den letzten Jahren alles mit den Engeln passiert ist. Allerdings verberge er sich vor den anderen Engeln. Gott hat vor seinem Verschwinden seine Botschaften von Metatron niederschreiben lassen. Als er verschwunden war, hätten die Erzengel das Ruder an sich gerissen. Um aber das Universum vollends zu übernehmen, bräuchten sie die Steintafeln und dessen Verfasser. Deswegen sei Metatron untergetaucht. Durch Sams Bitte, das Geräusch herunterzudrehen, erkennt Metatron, dass Sam die Prüfungen begonnen hat. Da Sam schon so weit sei, würde er mit Gottes Wort oder dessen Verfasser resonieren. Dean ist sauer, dass der Engel einfach den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt und die Welt vor die Hunde hat gehen lassen. Doch Sam ist noch wütender. Er bezeichnet Metatron als Feigling und macht ihn für das Leiden der Menschheit verantwortlich. Dann erzählen sie ihm von Kevin und dass er unschuldig in die Sache hinein geraten und gestorben sei, weil Metatron ihn nicht beschützt habe. Nachdem Crowley verschwunden ist, versucht Castiel, dem anderen Engel ins Gewissen zu reden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Engel seit jeher immer wieder neu programmiert werden, aber Castiel habe das bisher nicht so zu spüren bekommen, weil er in einer Garnison gearbeitet hat und nicht direkt Naomi unterstellt war. Castiel kann an die in ihm steckende Kugel gelangen und tötet damit den anderen Engel. Crowley stürmt in die Hausbootkulisse und geht Kevin an. Dieser nimmt es gelassen. Crowley will wissen, seit wann der Prophet weiß, dass Dean und Sam nicht echt sind. Kevin entgegnet, dass die beiden das geheime Klopfen vergessen und es mit dem Essen zu gut gemeint haben. Der König der Hölle packt ihn am Kragen und droht ihm, doch Kevin zeigt keine Angst. Crowley meint, dass er sowieso gewinnen würde, weil er jetzt die Engeltafel hat. Außerdem habe er einige Deals abgeschlossen und bräuchte ihn nicht mehr. Er würgt ihn, doch plötzlich fängt Kevin an zu glühen. Crowley wird mit verbrennungsähnlichen Verletzungen nach hinten gestoßen und Kevin verschwindet. Er kommt in Metatrons Zimmer wieder zu sich. Dadurch, dass er Kevin gerettet hat, kommen die Brüder dahinter, dass Metatron doch mitbekommen hat, was auf der Erde los war. Dieser verteidigt sich und meint, dass er immerhin Kevin gerettet hätte. Dean will wissen, ob der Engel nun auf ihrer Seite sei. Dieser will wissen, ob sie wirklich vorhaben, die Tore zur Hölle zu schließen. Dean meint, es sei das Richtige. Metatron meint, es sei ihre Entscheidung und sie müssten sich fragen, was sie dafür bereit sind zu tun und wie die Welt sein wird, wenn sie es getan haben. Kevin teilt ihnen mit, dass er die dritte Aufgabe kenne, und Metatron verrät, dass sie darin bestünde, einen Dämon zu kurieren. Als die Brüder auf dem Heimweg sind, reden sie darüber. Dean hofft, dass es Sam nach der letzten Aufgabe wieder besser gehen wird. Sam entgegnet, dass es ihm jetzt, wo sie ein Ziel vor Augen haben, schon besser gehen würde. Plötzlich sieht Dean jemanden auf der Straße liegen. Er bremst ab und als er aussteigt, sieht er, dass es der verwundete Castiel ist. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Crowley *Kevin Tran *Castiel *Metatron *Naomi *Ion *Esper *Lance *Dean Dämon *Sam Dämon Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Spanish Flea' von Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Great Escapist (Der große Ausbrecher) *'Spanisch:' El Gran Evasor (Der große Ausbrecher) *'Französisch:' Le Roi de l'Evasion (Der König der Flucht) *'Italienisch:' La grande illusione (Die große Illusion) *'Portugiesisch:' O Grande Escapista (Der große Ausbrecher) *'Ungarisch:' A szabadulóművész (Der große Ausbrecher) *'Finnisch:' Jumalan sana (Das Wort Gottes) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig